Final rest
by everyone falls
Summary: Rin feels horrible after being abandoned by his class mates and Yukio. When Rin is put in danger in a mission with his former friend he realizes that they were never going to change. Rin ends up in the attack on titan world. Will it end up the same as his old world or does Rin finally have his chance to be happy with Erwin and Levi by his side ( bad summary but that's the gist).
1. Intro

_**Hello Everyone Falls her so this is my first story I have put up I know it is short but the next chapter will be longer I just wanted to get this out there finally. Notes at bottom and disclaimer I don't own blue exorcist nor attack on titan d I don't make money off this and don't take my idea.**_

God don't they realize how their words hurt, how they tear me up inside? I am my on person why don't they figure that out? DEMON they shriek at me tearing my insides, why doesn't Yukio stop them? Does he truly hate me that much and wish for me to die? God why am I here why does everything I do see to make them hate me more. I try so hard to make them love me I guess it is truly pointless nobody will love me not even my own twin. I am that despicable to them that my every move is watched t make sure I don't go on a rampage. Maybe I should leave, no that won't work the exorcist wouldn't let me be on my own afraid I will go to Satan and help him even though he killed the only father I knew.

**_So how was it and please leave review to see how I did and how I can Improve see you son. Also beta spot open for me if you want to help. _**


	2. Realization

**Thank you all for your wonderful support and sticking through with this hope this chapter pleases you guys and please review to tell me what I can do better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan or Ao no exorcist they are property of their respective owners.**

**Authors note at the bottom**

I remember the trial. No one realizes but when I was unconscious I could hear them arguing over whether to kill me or make me a weapon against Satan. Now that they have seen what I can do I can feel the tension in their voices as they slowly edge around me. I had hoped that I wasn't going to be judged for what Satan had done. But as everyone stopped as I walked into that classroom I knew all my hopes were for nothing.

I felt sick as they acted as though I was disgusting and that worth nothing...I was in their eyes just a lying beast. I could hear my self-babble but I was just so confused at why they were like this. Didn't they know me? They liked Yukio though why was I different. Why was I the one with the blue flames not him. No it's good he doesn't have them he can be normal and have a good life. When I saw Konekomaru taking out the garbage I thought to myself maybe if I help they will figure out I am still me. When I heard Izumo's voice saying how he was scared of me because I was a half demon of Satan I could feel my hopes lowering. When she said it was only a matter of time till I exposed my real self I felt so sad that I was friendless once again only this hurt more as I had a taste of what it was like to not be alone. The taste of loneliness was like ash in the back of my throat choking me. I could feel the rage of how dare they judge me and take back their friendship. I felt a scream of I was still me bubbling up inside. Before I knew it I had punched the wall and released the coal tars on Izumo and Moriyama. I felt panic as they started to choke on them. Releasing the blue flames felt good as though a pressure I didn't realize was there had dissipated. I could feel my flames reaching to consume but I brought them under control to only consume the coal tars.

When Suguro told me my flames killed people I was confused didn't he see they were fine as he listed off the names that Satan had killed I felt like screaming I am not Satan I am my own person I am me. When he said he would kill me if I hurt even one of his friends I felt like I had been punched in the gut. As I yelled out I am not Satan you have to trust me I could see his eyes steel away at my words as though they had no value. I knew I was lost to them. My head was blurring everything I was half paying attention to what was happening around me as we stared into each other's eyes as though searching for answers in each other's soul.

Looking into those cold eyes I felt myself crumble inside. All that bravo wasted to prevent myself from being hurt wasted with no thought from around me. As Yukio yanked me away I could feel their accusing glares, Yukio hand around my arm was like a vice cutting of feeling. He took no notice of me struggling away just dragged me away like I had no feeling. I thought about how he blamed me for father's death maybe he wanted me gone. As these thoughts circled around my head Yukio dragged me away to a part of the school I had never been to before. When we arrived he quickly let go and made a hasty retreat to make distance between us. He had no idea how much that hurt, I remember when he wouldn't leave my side in fear of the monsters. Now to him I am a monster not worthy of being in contact with, I mean half the time he is gone and when he is here he just ignores me like that will make me go away. As he informs me of my impending execution (always behind a fence) I can feel my will to live grow less and less. What monster wants to live when there is no one to wipe away their tears.

**I'm alive **** sorry about the long wait school is kicking my ass and I had briefly lost interest in this story because of life but I got a burst of inspiration while listening to music which had me churning out those sentences.**

**Inspiration**

**Take me to church – Hozier **

**Breath of life – Florence and the machine**

**My immortal – Evanescence**

**If you haven't heard these songs listen to them and put them to rin as he goes through his life they sound great especially take me to church. I also put up a poll to vote on pairings for rin you can review to vote or go on my profile the rules are vote once and only slash. I'll post the results each chapter as we go along. Pairings are:**

**Levi**

**Erwin**

**Threesome Levi/Rin/Erwin**

**Suggestions (has to be slash and from the attack on titan world unless you can justify from Ao no exorcist world)**


End file.
